


Sneaking right up to your Heart

by DesireeU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeU/pseuds/DesireeU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RSE-verse; Aqua admin Shelly seems to know her way around Team Magma's place a bit TOO well in the anime...what if that wasn't her only visit? [Commandershipping]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking right up to your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: this is RSE-verse. ORAS admins may pop up in the future, but as different characters.  
> Ottavio = RSE/anime Tabitha. Sorry, I'm just used to call him in my language, and refer as Tabitha to the ORAS one xD;
> 
> This chapter is a bit short, 'cause I'm still trying to get my hand at Pokémon fanfics...hopefully future ones should be better!  
> Based off the fact that Shelly in the anime seemed to know her way around Team Magma's place WAY too well...you sneaky girl!

"Then it's decided. Remember, Shelly, this will be a long-time time mission so pay attention, in any regular mission you may have to lead, to not let your face be seen. We cannot risk for Magmas to recognize you."

Shelly bowed her head to Aqua's Leader, Archie, in consent.  
"Of course, sir. I will make sure the face Magma will see me as will only be as that of a recruit of their own. Better yet, I'll do my best to not let my face seen even during infiltration, to take less risks possible…it shouldn't be too difficult, given the  _ridiculous_  hoodies their Leader makes them wear."  
"Very well Shelly. You're my most trustworthy and capable member, so I have faith the mission will be a success. Good luck."

That was the last time Aqua Admin Shelly spoke to Archie, or to anyone of her beloved Team, since the last week. Infiltrating Magma's headquarters was easy enough –the team was so stupid to build the base on the sea, right next to Aqua's HQ, but think about it, both teams were equally childishly stupid to always copy each other- and with the uniform's hood hiding her face in the shadows nobody could really tell who she was.  
Thankfully, nor team Magma nor Aqua did something as to count their members and make sure of their identities; they just called whoever was there to help. She made a mental note to tell Archie about it and to check recruits more often, in case someday a "new recruit" would magically pop up. ...dear Arceus, that was more than probable, given their copycat issues.

"Hey,  _you_!"  
A masculine voice boomed from behind, a strength in it only an admin could possess, and Shelly calmly turned to face Magma Admin Ottavio.

"Why, good day to you too, sir." she mocked with her arrogant yet playful voice: "Do you require anything of me?"  
"An on-field mission will begin within 2 hours. Prepare yourself and help reuniting other grunts."  
"Of course,  _sir_."  
He gave her a stern look.  
"What was your name again..?"  
"Izumi, sir. But it's ok if you don't remember it, I don't like it when people spoil it." she replied, almost purring in a mocking fashion.  
Ottavio just gave a scoff and walked away gesturing her to go. Shelly found herself chuckling at the young man.  _"Not that bad…"_

Of course, she didn't really care about Magma's orders. If this was an on-field mission especially, that meant that,  _as usual_ , Team Aqua could pop up at any time, and she really didn't feel like fighting her own team, even as play-pretend.

So she decided it would have been more profitable to hide in the HQ instead, wait for the majority of the team to leave for the mission, and then proceeding to explore the place. There were still a few rooms and hallways she hadn't walked in, as well as some blocked by passwords, and she wanted to report back with a map as accurate as possible. If she managed to take a hold of Magma's future plans too, then great; but it was her first time in a mission of this kind and the young woman didn't want to push her luck and skills; there would have been plenty of future times to do so anyways.  _"Long-term mission"_  her leader said.

The redhead let her Mightyena out, the only one of her Pokémon team to have followed her, to help with the mapping. If there was anything interesting, or any threat, the canine was sure to acknowledge it.  
As they approached an hallway near Maxie's office, her companion started to growl. "What's the matter, Mightyena…?"

"Perhaps that you shouldn't be here?"

Shelly turned in a blink at the unknown voice, the other Magma Admin, Courtney, standing in front of her.  
The black-haired woman studied her, her arms folded under her breasts and her hips swaying as her head tilted to a side, as if to study the grunt better. Finally, she popped her chewing-gum bubble: "Sooo, what is a mere grunt doing here? Shouldn't you be on mission?"

"Ma'am, I am one of those who was ordered to stay at the HQ and stay alert; you never know when those damn Aquas can attempt a low attack when the majority of our members is out." The redhead was thankfully good at lying on-spot. Did it for as long as she could remember.  
"Mmmh, sounds good." the admin nodded in consent, mostly to herself: "Seems like Ottavio for once had a clever idea. I will round the Boss' office area, you go check the back entrances."  
Shelly half-hissed a "yes ma'am" before turning on her heels. Doesn't matter, she had plenty of time for that area. As long as no-one suspected of her, it was already a great accomplishment. And as far as she knew, despite her nonchalant attitude the female Magma Admin was as cunning as her Ninetales, so she'd better not fool around that woman.

Yes, it would have been way wiser to play with the admin with sexy muscles…

Wait, what?


End file.
